1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate resin having favorable flame retardancy and moldability, a polycarbonate resin composition and a molded article of polycarbonate resin.
2. Background Art
Polycarbonate resins have been widely used for applications of e.g. office automation equipment and home electric appliances. In such application fields, it has been strongly desired to make synthetic resin materials have flame retardancy, and therefore, various flame retarding techniques have been studied.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a polycarbonate resin composition having a flame retardant blended with a polycarbonate resin having specific melt viscoelasticity obtainable by a melt method. That is, it discloses a polycarbonate resin composition which is a polycarbonate resin composition having a flame retardant blended in an amount of from 0.01 to 30 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of a polycarbonate obtainable by a melt method, wherein the loss angle δ and the complex viscosity η* (Pa·s) of the polycarbonate measured at a temperature of 250° C. at an angular velocity of 10 rad/s satisfy the relational expression 2500≦tan δ/η*−0.87≦6000.
Further, a polycarbonate resin is required to have favorable moldability to obtain molded articles suitable for various applications, in addition to have the flame retardancy. For example, in a case of obtaining a thin product by an injection molding method, fluidity suitable for injection molding is required.
Prior Art Document
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-049061